Endless Nights
by Little Miss Fields
Summary: Isabella "Izzy" Swan is an ordinary college student who works at the infamous 'Settlers Diner'. Alice Cullen is the star of "Endless Nights" Saga. Edward Mason is interning docter at UCLA's Medical Centre. What will happen when they cross paths? Femmesla
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Chapter Music:** Don't You Want Me Baby? - Glee cast

**'I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you...'**

Another day...tick tick...the clock goes by. It's agony to watch the clock just ticking by but making actual no movement. Everyone tells me that the days just fly by well they're wrong! It's another half hour before I'm off my shift at the diner where I waitress. Come on...14, 15, 16, 17...*sigh* not that I don't love working here, I do. I really do, these people are like my family. Angela, another waitress here is like the little sister I never had. Maria, our manager, is like my mother in Sweet ol' California. My actual mother is back in NYC with my dad while I go to UCLA. Bryan, our cook/chef. That big lug of junk I call my best guy friend. His about 6 feet tall but has the body of a football player. Girls flocked over him like moths to a flame, it's actually really funny to watch cause Bryan is the most down to earth you'd ever meet. "He's a surfer? No wonder his body is so ripped..." Angela told me the first day She worked here. She had the biggest crush on Bryan when she stared out a few months ago. Angela's a senior in High School; she works here after school and sometimes on the weekends if she isn't tired from cheerleading practice. I remember one day me, Bryan and Maria went to watch one of Angela's Cheerleading championships and while they were warming up they noticed me and Bryan talking to Angela. When the head cheerleader climbed to the top of them pyramid and noticed Bryan and his "dashing good looks" she fell for him. Literally! She Lost her balanced, toppled over and fell on her ass. It was funny as hell but being the gentleman Bryan bit his lip as he tried to keep his laugh in. He went over and helped her up. She wasn't injured, but her confidence took a little hit though...The ring of the door bell shook me out of my thoughts. *sigh*

"Miya..." Maria says from the back of the kitchen.

"Got it!" I shout back.

I start to walk through the kitchen door to move to counter and I collide with Angela rushing through the door from the opposite side.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! You've just GOT TO SEE who's in our diner!" Angela shouts in my face with spit flying everywhere, including my face.

"Ang! What the FUCK?" I wipe the spit off my face.

"I'm SO jealous! You get to serve them! THATS what the fuck!" Angela jumped a little and kept ranting about me being so lucky and she can't believe it that they're here and blah, blah, blah.

"Angela! Can I go serve these 'superstars' now?" i stared at her pointing to the front of the diner where they were seated.

"O-o-oh yeah!" she stuttered. "Go!" she pushed me out the door. Thank god! I love her and she's sweet but she's a bit star crazy...which is bad especially in LA.

"Welcome to 'Settlers Diner'. My name is Bella and I'll be your waitress for today." I handed the 'superstars' their menus "you can go through you're menus real quick and I'll be right back to take your order." I smile kindly at them and they smiled back and nodded.

I walked back to the kitchen and as I walked in Angela pulled me to her. "Izzy! Did you see them?"

"No shit, Ang!" I snapped sarcastically. I didn't mean it in a rude way' I'm just naturally sarcastic.

"Who did we see?" Bryan chimed in while making food.

"Those chicks from the 'Endless Nights Saga'" I told Bryan

"That movie made like a billion dollars! Plus they're hot as fuc-"

***WACK***

Maria wacked Bryan with a towel on the back of his head.

"Language!" Maria said playfully. Angela and I giggled as Bryan groaned.

"Those girls from that big vampire movie?" Maria asked and Angela nodded furiously.

"Fan?" Bryan mouthed to me and I gave him that 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"Well as much as I love standing her doing nothing, I have some vampires to serve." I did a little curtsy, left the kitchen and went to their table.

"Hi again." I smiled to them and I swear I heard one of them giggle. "Have you decided on what you will have?"

"Yes, we have" a beautiful blonde headed girl answered. I think her name was Rosalie

"I'll have the Caesar's Salad with a diet coke" said Rosalie and I took down her order. Their was 4 more girls sitting by the table. When I came to the last girl she seemed a bit I don't know? Hyper. It was like someone shoved an energizer bunny up her ass or something and her name would be Endless Nights favourite little pixie, Alice Cullen

"And what would you like, Alice?" she beamed

"Uhmmm...how about a taco? Do you have tacos here?" She put her finger on her chin and put on a thinking face.

"Sure, we have tacos."

"How does your tacos taste?" she asked me curiously.

"Well MY taco tastes awesome, but I'm not too sure about our diner's" I said playfully too which the whole group burst out in laughter and left Alice blushing profusely.

"All banter aside." I giggled. "Would you like a taco and I assure you it will taste good." I smirked and Alice just nodded and hid behind her menu

"Anything else?" they all shook their heads indicating 'no' "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." and with that I left.

I put their orders on the order board in the kitchen and once again Angela cornered me.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM!"**

"Well hello to you too 'Little Miss Sunshine'." I laughed at her and she just huffed.

"What did you say to them?" she repeated in a calmer voice.

"Who? The movie stars? Nothing... Just took their order and Alice said she wondered how my taco tasted." and with that Bryan's booming laughter surrounded all of us.

"OH MY GOD! so embarrassing!" she turned away and Went to her table while we laughed at her.

"So..." Bryan dragged out. "did you tell her how your taco tasted." he smiled at me playfully

"It tasted awesome..." I smiled wickedly. Bryan is the only one besides Maria that knows I'm Bisexual in the diner. Angela suspects it but she always shrugs it off to me being...well... Me.

"I'm so glad I'm your part time lesbro cause this shit's hilarious!" he laughed at nothing in particular for the full effect.

"Come on you big oof! Get back to work. Vampires need food."

"Izzy! Help me..." Bryan begged

"Be glad I love you. You lazy motherfu-"

"Bella!" Maria shouted

"SORRY!"

_**30 MIN LATER...**_

It was time for 'Fangs R Us' and friends to pay and for me to clean up. They would be my last table for the day and I really wanted to get home. Home...glorious home. Well glorious dorm room...

"Did you enjoy your meal, ladies?"

"Your food was awesome, thanx."

"Yeah..."

"Was good..."

"Who made your tacos? They were really good!"

The last one caught me off guard but I recovered back with a smirk. "well I told you my tacos tasted awesome."

"YOU made it?" she answered shocked.

"Yeah. My hands are quite talented." I chuckled and Alice blushed again.

"Yeah, her brain and mouth never travel along the same wavelength." Angela chimed in as she walked passed.

"Angie, you suck." I shouted to no one in particular. "sorry about that." I turned to them. "but she's right, words just come out of my mouth I don't really think about it that much." I chuckled kinda sadly.

"No, no it's fine. You don't need to apologize. You gave us quite a fun show." one of them giggled as they stood up.

"Well then it was my pleasure. Please come back soon." once they left I jetted for my things and left my apron on the hook in the kitchen. Said my goodbyes, got out the door and jumped into my 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang. Black with a white racing stripe down the middle exactly like the one in Tokyo Drift, it even had a Nissan engine under the hood. My baby...

I get to my dorm and I just crash on my bed.

"Rough day?" my roommate and friend for the past 4 years asked.

"Yeah, Kishmya." I groaned. Work took a big beating on me, but it didn't slow me down.

"What we gonna watch tonight, Mya?" every Thursday night, if we not studying. Me and my roommate have a movie night.

"Endless Nights 3: Eclipse." was her reply.

"You got to be kidding me." I huffed to myself.

"What was that?"

"You know how much I dislike that stupid movie, everyone's so fucking tortured. It's almost depressing..."

"Isabella Marie!" she snapped.

"Whoa...what's up with the full name?" I asked

"For me?" she asked pleadingly.

"You're almost as bad as Angela when it comes to this movie." I fetch a blanket from one of the cupboards.

"I am not!" she shouted back from the couch

"Oh, whatever, Mya! You would of collapsed if you were at the diner today." I smirked and it got a cocked eyebrow from her.

"What happened?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied giggling.

"Izzy..." she warned.

"Okay, okay mama bear. Geez...the girls from Endless Nights." I pointed to the box set currently sitting in the floor. "They were in the diner an-"

"WHAT? You've got to be having a laugh..."

"I'm serious. Ask Angie. BTW stop using your 'London Lingo', were in LA not the UK." Kishmya just huffed and urged me to continue.

"They came into the diner just before my shift ended, lucky me." i said sarcastically "so I had to serve them and for that Angela cornered me and kept ranting about me being 'so fuckin' lucky' and shit. So I served them, made a few jokes and they went out the door." I shrugged "no biggie."

"Seriously Izzy...You're the ONLY one I know that wouldn't crumble at their feet." She said as she got up and popped the movie into the DVD player.

"You know why, Miss Martin."

"Yeah, yeah I know your-" I cut her off by sussing her

"Hush! The movies about to begin!" I grinned and she glared at me.

"Whatever...let's just watch."

Days like this I cherish. Sitting around with a good friend. Not a care in the world even if it's only for an hour or two while watching a crappy ass movie. Life is good...until you wake up.

**New Bellice Fan Fic tell me how you like it….Next chapter Mr. Edward pops up. I got "Endless Nights" from an episode from Gossip Girl. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Chapter Music:** I love College - Asher Roth

**"That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it! I danced my ass off and got this one girl completely naked. Drink my beer and smoke my weed 'cuz my good friends is all I need. Pass out at three, wake up at ten, go out to eat then do it again 'cuz I love college..."**

Thank god it's the weekend! It's Saturday night and the frat houses in the surrounding areas are getting out of control! It's like God answered my prayers! It's been three weeks since 'Me, You & Fang' came to the diner and Angela STILL wouldn't get over the fact they were there! God...i think I threw her with a bagel before I left the diner today. Good times...I smile at the thought

"Yo! Swan." I turned around at the sound of my surname.

"Ben! Hey what's up?" I lean in and give him a hug which he squeezes back.

"Same ol' same ol'" he shrugs but smiles. "You?"

"Can't complain, BUT I need a drink." he chuckles.

"Well you came to the right place welcome to Capo Tao." He showed me to the inside of the frat house.

Looking around the room is see Alcohol, sex, making out, more sex, smoking weed, more sex, heavy petting (which equals sweating), passing out, funny enough not sex but lots and lots of playing beer pong, keg stands, dancing on tables and of cause stripping thanks to UCLA's main whore Jessica Stanley. I think she fucked every guy at this party and in this neighbourhood. She's dating the equally gross man-whore, the American gigolo himself, Mike Newton. Jessica always had A crush on Mike but he was always after me, which is something I still didn't understand cause every single time he'd make a move or ask me out on a date I'd say "fuck off", "not a chance in hell even if it freezes over" or "don't you know the answer by now? Or should I call my dad so he can arrest you again?" After my dad arrested him on the grounds of harassment, he backed off but not entirely. Jessica kept him on a tight leash but he still found a way to slip out.

"Hey, sexy. How about you and me..." speak of the devil.

"Mike please fuck off, I'm trying to enjoy my night." I crossed my arms and glared at him while he smirked.

"Come on, baby." he tugged on my hips and tried to pull me closer which was when I obviously stood my ground and pushed his hand away.

"Newton, Jessica's calling for her bitch. I think you might wanna get to her ASAP." Ben came from out of nowhere and stood next to me. Mike huffed and left.

"She has a tight grip on his balls." Ben said as Mike made his way to Jessica who was currently standing by her gang of minions called stupidly 'The Plastics'. They were like a bad version of 'Mean Girls'. Scratch that! They were like a bad version of 'Mean Girls 2'

"Yeah, not tight enough." I murmured

"Come on let's get you that drink." Ben pulled me to the bar and got me a drink.

"Can this party get anymore cliché?" I looked at the red cup Ben just gave me. Just as those words left my mouth Jessica got up on one of the tables the guys were playing beer pong and just as she got up she fell down like Humpty Dumpty.

"Apparently it can." A bronze haired guy said behind me. I turned around and noticed he had the nicest shade of hazel eyes that I've seen in a long time.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

"Izzy."

"So Izzy, what brings you to one of Capo Tao's infamous parties?" He smiled at me.

"Besides the sex, drugs and 'Rock 'N Roll'? The Speed, weed and birth control." he looked at me with this blank look on his face and I chuckled.

"Kidding. Ben invited me and here I am plus I need to get out."

"Yeah me too...all this medical shit gets too much for me sometimes." he said as he took a sip from his cup.

"You just had to throw that in there did you?" I giggled at him.

"What? Girls can't resist the Dr. Mason charm." Edward 'popped his collar' and brushed off the invisible marks on his hoodie proving his point.

"So how long have you been studying in the medical field?" I asked curiously. Hey! It's not everyday you find a handsome future doctor at some crappy (Sorry Ben) frat party. I would know, I dated a few idiots here.

Conversation flowed between us for most of the night. There was some playful touches, some not so innocent jokes, a little body shot here and there never hurt anyone? We even danced to David Guetta's 'Toyfriend'. At one point during that song I saw Jessica doing the 'New Jersey Turnpike'. THAT sent shivers down my spine. There are things NO ONE should EVER see...

"IZzzzzz-yyyyy" wait! Hold up, I know that voice slurring. I turn around to find Angela, one arm around Ben who was trying to keep her from having a nice interaction with the floor, making their way to me who was sitting rather comfortably in Edward's lap on one of the couches.

"Angela?" I stare at her shocked. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I get up and I caught her before she fell out of Ben's arms.

"Phuussshh..." she put her disgustingly dirty, wet finger on my mouth effectively sussing me.

"Eww..." I push her fingers away with my hand that wasn't holding her up then I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Belll-lahh-hhh boo..." she cooed sloppily in my ear.

"Ang, seriously!" I cringed and looked over to Ben who looked quite guilty.

"Explain."

"Well..." Ben started off looking into his cup.

"Izzzz-A-Hellllll-ahhhh?" I lifted her from my shoulder and looked at her. "Benny says that we...I...I MEAN...I wasss...like feeling...upside dowwwnn and Mr. 'I love Capo Tao'" she pointed to Ben. "Told me he could make MEEE feel like...awesomely okay? You know?"

"BEN! I hissed. "What did she mean by 'he could make me feel better'? Cause I swear if you meant se-"

"WHAT!" he cut me off as his eyes bulged of its sockets. "No, no, no, no! Izzy you know me, I'd never..." I looked at him unconvinced and he sighed. "Geez...fuck okay! I just wanted her not to feel so upset so I suggested she come here so I could show her a good tim-"

"That sounded worse than before." Edward chimed in. Oh god! I forgot about him.

"Sorry" I murmured to him apologetically

"It's cool, Izzz-A-Hell-Ahh." he mimicked Angela's voice and I nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah, seriously what you're saying isn't helping me NOT kick your ass at this moment." I turned back to Ben who looked guilty as fuck.

"Shit I know. Nothings coming out right!" he said frustrated. "I just meant that maybe she just needed to lift her spirits so I invited her here to chill and party and whatevs." he shrugged and I got an approving 'mmmm' from Angela who was currently purring in my neck.

"Okay, I forgive you but what happened to her that she's..."I trailed off and looked down at Angela. "Chemically off balance."

"We were all chilling and having a good time, we even danced izzy but then some people called me and I said be right back but then I couldn't find her for like 20 minutes, so I started panicking and checked all the rooms, which might I add was a bad plan cause I walked into Jessica, Mike and 'The Plastics' in a very awkward posit-"

"BEN!" Me and Edward yelled in unison.

"O-oh-oh yeah. I found her under the beer pong table clutching a tequila bottle talking to herself about Unicorns and shit. Apparently, Little Miss Webber over there" he pointed to the drunken senior currently drooling in my neck. "Wanted to Play Beer pong cause she can 'handle her alcohol' and she was a ping pong champ so she wanted to show her skills and well...you see how that worked out."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Angela better love me forever for taking care of her now and covering for her tomorrow. Her hangover is gonna suck so badly, she won't be able to go out in the sunlight like some Stereotypical vampire. Paybacks a bitch...

"Come on Ben, help her to my car." I gave Ben to her and he put her on his shoulder with Ang murmuring 'no', 'Izzy' and 'unicorns are like gay horses'. I chuckled when I heard that one, so did Edward. I turned around to him.

"Sorry Edward..." I said apologetically "i know we were having a good time and everything..."

"Like I said before, it's cool Izzy." he smiled at me and took one of my hands.

"I'll make it up to you." I told him while looking down on at our hands.

"Give your phone." He commanded and I looked at him confused while giving him my phone. He dialled in a few numbers and I finally realized what he was doing.

"So you could make it up to me." he shrugged then smiled at me.

"Izzy!" Ben shouted from across the room.

"I'm literally like there in 5 minutes." I yelled back.

"Isabella..."he warned

"Okay, okay!" I turned back to Edward who was smiling at the whole interaction.

"So I'm guessing, I'll see you soon?" I asked hopefully

"Well you do owe me..." he trailed off.

"Bye Edward." I hugged him tight, not really wanting to let go to which Edward was thinking along the same lines. "It was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it really was." he let go, gave me a peck on he lips and pushed me forward.

"Go on, Ben's gonna kill me if you take any longer." I looked at him still stunned he kissed me.

"See yahh." I told him as I walked away and headed towards the entrance of the frat house. I opened the door an immediately spotted Angela and Ben on the pavement next to my car. Ben was rubbing Angela's back as she was...vomiting in the street? Eww...

"At least she didn't puke in my car..." I thought out loud and it got Ben's attention.

"Help me put her in..."

After putting her in my car with as little trouble as it could possibly take because she fell alseep while we carried her. Well that's what I thought until we brought her to my dorm room and i had to explain what happened that Angela and Ben were sleeping over and why Angela was drunk out of her mind to Kishmya. To which his just shrugged and went back to bed and mumbled something about 'waking her up at 3 am for this shit'. Our dorm room wasn't big but it was definatly bigger than your average dorm room. It was like our own little apartment. Ben proceeded to sleep on the couch in the hall way to which I protested to and told him he could sleep on my bed. I put Angela on the sleeper couch in the 'lounge' and I laid next to her. I situated a bucket next to her side of the bed so if she needed to puke she wouldn't puke on the carpet cause vomit stains are really hard to get out, I should know...Ahh sweet memories. I popped in my earphones and slowly drifted away to the tunes on my iPod.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I hate waking up at 8am on Saturday's. I hate waking up on Saturdays. You know what? I hate waking up, Period!

"Grrr..." I growled as I wiped the crusty sleep out of my eyes.

I looked over to see Angela rolled over the side of the bed. I quickly check if she's alright, dispute her hair looking like she just had sex for 7 hours straight, she looked good for someone that has a big ass hangover. I look to what she's leaning over. **'At least she threw up in the bucket...'** I chuckle softly at the thought. I get out the bed careful not to wake her up. Once I'm out I check on Ben who up and walking around.

"Did you even drink last night?" I asked him curiously

"I drank enough to shake off the effects the next morning." he put walked into the make shift kitchen and put the kettle. "How 'bout you?"

"I did..." I smile thinking about last night especially the part connecting to Edward.

"BUT you were too busy eye-sexing Dr. Mason." He completed my sentence and I blushed.

"Oh whatever...by the way while I'm at work do you think you could take care of Angie abit?" I looked at him. "That's if you're not busy." I added quickly.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll take care of her." he chuckled.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, you want some caffeine?" He asked me while holding up a white mug.

"I don't want it, I **NEED** it! That's the only way I'm gonna make it through today."

"So I'm assuming you want your coffee black?"

"What do you think!" he laughed and handed me my coffee.

I had a few minutes to chat and have a quick breakfast with Ben before I had to shower and get ready for work. Before I left I wrote Angela a quick note.

Ang,

You SO owe me for taking your FULL shift on my OFF day! We'll talk about this later and don't worry I'll make up a cover story for you with Maria and Parents.

Love,

Izzy

P.S:

All you need for your headache is in the cupboard in the bathroom & EAT SOMETHING before you take 'em!

**It starts out Bella and Edward but then it turns to Bellice so don't worry…Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter Music: Glamours - Fergie

"I'm glad my daddy told me so. He let his daughter know..."

Angela sucks and sucks and sucks and sucks! Grrr! I had to serve perves, children and adults who tip really shitty! I was looking forward to my work free weekend, but nooooo. Karma doesn't like me! Hmmm...maybe it does? I quickly open my phone and check the time. 19:45. 15 minutes? Yeah! Ooh yeah! I type Ben a quick message telling him I'll be back in about 30 minutes. I do a little victory dance...whoop whoop! I absolutely despise working on weekends and luckily I don't have too, well except in this case...

"Izzy-Bear!" Bryan yells from the kitchen.

"What!"I shout back. I hate it when he calls me that!

"geez! Chill the fuck out! I just wanted to know why isn't Angie here? I know you hate working weekends so it must be something big" I came into the kitchen and he paused a bit."... and i don't believe a single piece of that bullshit you told Maria." he raised his eyebrow.

"Keep it down, Bear Grills!" I put a hand over his mouth. "You were always the one to catch me out..." I said softly. "You know how i was at Capo Tao last night, right?" he nodded. "Well Angie was feeling depro about I dunno what but she called Ben and Ben is always the eager helper when it comes to Ang." Bryan chuckled and pushed my hand away.

"He's totally whipped and they're not even dating."

"Yet." I corrected him.

"Whatever, Bells." he joked and I kicked him in the shins lightly.

"so anyway..." I continued. "He brought her to last night's frat party and this happens and that happens which lead to her having possibly one of the worst hangovers of her life."

"So where is she now?" Bryan asked curiously.

"In my dorm room." Bryan looked at me skeptically,

"..." I cut him off.

"Ben's looking after her. He crashed there last night." I summed up.

"At least someones there to look after her..." He went back to work and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I have to make a call, do you mind holding the fort in front?" I asked him as I took out my phone from my back pocket.

"Sure, Bella." he smiled at me which I mirrored back.

I huddled to the back of the kitchen in the hallway leading to Maria's office. I looked at my phone and opened up my phonebook. I scrolled down until I found the number I wanted. I pressed the call button and pressed the phone to my ear and I heard ringing. Yes!

"Hello?" said the voice from the other side of the phone.

"hello, handsome." I greeted back and he chuckled a bit.

"Well, well...Izzy. I was wondering when I'd hear from you..." He answered back.

"I was at work. The shifts really suck." I chuckled sadly.

"Aww...what a shame." He countered back. "I was hoping too take you out next week Friday." I stood there kinda shocked.

"I'd love too..." i replied.

"Cool, its a date." I could see him smirking. "I'll text you later with the details, bye Izzy."

"Bye, Edward." I smiled and with a click of a button and hung up.

I honestly couldn't wait for Friday. Incert excited face here. Friday, Friday...Getting down on Fri- No! God hate that song with a passion but it creeps it's way in my fucking head! Fun, Fun...looking forward to the weekend! I start unconsciously humming that song when Bryan finds me.

"What the Rebecca Black?" He stares at me

"What?"

"You were humming 'Friday' again." he stated and I grew frustrated at myself.

"I swear that song creeps..." I got cut of by Bryan.

"You'll never guess who's back..." he trailed off excitedly.

"Who?" I asked genuinely curiously to who was...back?

"Alice fuckin' Cullen!" I stared at him blankly.

"As in Pixie? The one who loves my tacos?" Bryan laughed at the innudeno

"The one and only."

"And I guess I'm the lucky one that has to take her order..." I said more to myself than the idiot infront of me.

"Yep." he handed me my apron and order book. "Now go take her order."

"I'm going, I'm going..." I smacked the order book on his head. "BTW you know I love you but you seriously gotta shave that animal on your face you call a beard." I pat his face.

"Leave it!" he slapped my hand away. "The chicks dig it." he rubbed his beard.

"Oh like hell they do...I swear the first time people see you, they run away thinking you're a terrorist." I called out as I walked through the mini door and I heard him chuckle out loud.

I walk to the front of the diner and immediately spot Alice. I smile unconsciously at how excited she gets over nothing.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress for today." she looked at me and smiled brightly. "Did Bryan give you a menu when he seated you?"

"Yeah, he did." Said Alice. She had a soft but sultry voice, that you can't help but smile to. If she used it in the right way it could make anyone turn into a puddle of blubbering mess.i wish my ex-girlfriend had a voice like that, maybe we still would've been togeth-

"Helllooooo..." Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was just...anyway have you decided what you'll have?" She just giggled.

"Erhmm...yeah." she coughed and blushed lightly. "I'll have...one of... Your...uhmm...ta...tacos." she stuttered and you could still she a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Aww...cute." I thought out loud. **Shit! Breathe Izzy, breathe!**

"Huh?" she had a confused look on her face.

"nothing..." I smiled. **THANK GOD!**

"So you'll have a taco..." I wrote down on my pad. "what will you have to drink?"

"A peach ice tea please." she replied

"Okay..." I wrote down. "I'll get your order for you ASAP." I started walking back to the kitchen when Alice called me back.

"Bella!" I looked to her confused

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can make it?" she asked shyly. This was odd...Alice Cullen is SHY?

"Sure..." I smiled at her.

I went into the kitchen and made Alice's order. I stepped out and quickly checked my creation. Perfect! I walked I've to Alice and set down her plate and her ice tea.

"There's your taco and peach ice tea. Enjoy."

I started walking away when Alice called me for the second time.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you mind...sitting by me?" she looked around. "Theres no one around and I'm kinda bored." and I giggled

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't..." I took a seat and my eye caught Bryan who was grinning mischievously and throwing me a thumbs up. "...hurt." I looked at him confused then I turned to Alice who was watching me curiously with her deep green eyes.

"So, Bella..." she started. "You proved that your taco tastes awesome but my question is what else tastes just as good..." She asked innocently and i smirked at her when she realized what she said.

And that's how our conversation started. There was some flirting. Mostly done by me but I couldn't help it, it was natural to me. Most of the time we just spoke about life and how it is and whatever. I learnt how she was handling fame and how it affected her life now. I also learnt she has a big brother, Emmett and her parents live about 30 minutes away in Talcua Lake. Its always nice to get to know someone and they're totally different from what people tell you. It was a nice surprise until Bryan spoiled it.

"Izzy Bear...breaks over! Get your ass over here!" Bryan shouted from the kitchen. "Maria wants to see you..." Alice looked at me before she started laughing.

"Iz...zzz..yyyyy b-b-bear?" she coughed out through laughs and I felt my face heat up. Oh my god! I literally began shooting daggers at Bryan's head.

"uhm..mm...you see...when..I-I..." I started explaining.

"Aww cute..." she teased me.

"Whatever..." I huffed, still feeling a warm blush on my cheeks. I got up and rushed to the kitchen without having a second look at Alice. I ran to Bryan and smacked him at the back of his head with a loud thump to which he responded 'OW'.

"What the fuck, Bella!" he hissed while rubbing the back of his head with his hands.

"'IZZY BEAR'! You know to NEVER call me that in public! Goddamit!" I said frustrated.

"I know, but FUCK!" he empathized pointing to the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Iz"

"Be glad I love you, Bryan! Or else I would've gone all kinds of crazy on your ass!" I said half playfully, half serious. He knows what the meaning behind my tone is.

"What is it with you woman and wacking me in the fuckin' head!" he muttered under is breath. Bryan's a gentleman but he has his moments especially with me.

"So what did Maria want?" I asked him crossing my arms, looking at him.

"She wants to talk to you about, Angela. Apparently she doesn't believe that bullshit you told her..." he chuckled. I lifted my hand to him and he flinched.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" he said while nodding.

"Oooh god..." I said rubbing my temples with my fore fingers thinking about what to say to Maria. "Bryan, please take care of Alice." and with that I leave to Maria's office

I make my way to Maria's office and I knock on the door a few times before she says 'enter'. I look at her and take a seat quick before she starts asking questions I can't answer. She pursues her lips and looks at me.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Why are you working on Saturday?"

"Angela asked me too."

"And since when do you do what Angela asks you to do?"

"I don't but she was so upset last night and you know she's like a sister to me so this is one exception I made."

"Good answer."

"It's the truth."

"Hmmmm...so you say. So what exactly happened last night?"

"Angie called me and I could hear she was feeling sad so I told her to come over."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing much really. We spoke, watched a few movies, spoke, cried, laughed. You know typical slumber party things."

"Typical slumber party things, huh? You still didn't explain why she's not here?"

"We had a long chat about a boy in particular and that escalated in a bit of a 'all nighter' and we went to bed at about almost 4 am."

"Hmmmm. So where is she now?"

"Back in my dorm room."

"..."

"And don't worry, Kishmya's looking after her. I told her to stay there so she won't cause any trouble."

"Okay, that's enough. You can go..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now go back to work." and with those final words she motioned me to get out.

Okay...That was weird. Maria's normally loving and caring and you know? Motherly stuff... I know Maria has that fierce Latin blood in her and I saw her "dark and emotionless" side but it was never ever directed at me. Sitting in her Office felt like sitting in one of those interrogation offices on an episode of CSI. I'm a good liar...I think so atleast and I didnt lie about the last part she's at my dorm room and someone IS taking care of her but it's not Kishmya per say...

I step out of Maria's office and let out a breath that I realized had been holding since i got into Maria's office. I hope she fell for it... I move through the hallway and when I get to he kitchen I see Bryan hard at work...finally! I chuckle softly to myself and Bryan hears me and turns around.

"Don't let me stop you, you were on a roll there." I snicker at him.

"you make it seem like I never do work!" he laughs a goes back to work. "so..." he says without looking to me. "How was the questioning?"

"more like interrogation..." I huffed and Bryan laughed. "i didn't say anything incriminating." I finished off answering Bryan's question.

"Good cause we wouldn't want Maria on your case..."

"it's a disaster waiting to happen..." I trailed off.

"true that!" he grills a burger and you can hear the sweet sizzle of the meat which reminds me...

"Where's Alice?" I asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"She left." Bryan stated and I couldn't help but seem disappointed which Didn't go unoticed "Missing her already?" he joked.

"I actually do." I mumured more to myself than Bryan but loud enough so that he could hear.

"Aww..." Bryan cooed and I smacked him playfully with my apron that that was currently in my hand. "With that body And that face...I think I'll miss her too." Bryan defended.

"Funny enough I miss HER, not her body..." I sigh but smirk quickly and add "but that smokin' body's just a bonus." I wink at him and he just laughs.

XOXOXO O 

"what's up bitches!" I greet as I unlock and open the door to my dorm room and once I get inside I regret it instantly and cover my eyes.

"My eyes!" I scream to a half naked Ben and a blanket covered Angela doing it on the couch. Once they see me the look like a deer stuck in headlights and quickly struggle to get off each other and separate themselves by standing on the opposite sides off the couch trying to act like they weren't caught in the act 5 seconds ago.

"w-we..." Ben tried to explain while covering up his pride with a pillow.

"My pillow..." I whine and then I look to Angela and then the couch. "My couch..."

"I-it's...y-you...we...I-I-I'm sorry." Angela mummers.

"yeah...s-sorry Iz." Ben stutters and honestly I'm too traumatized to function at the moment.

"..." was all that came out my mouth.

"well i'm gonna put on my pants cause this is super awkward." Ben shimmies his way to his pants which was currently on the floor while keeping the pillow inplace and that shakes me out of my tramumatized state.

"Erhmm...Ang?" I look at her as she puts her specs back on and looks up at me throughout lidded lashes. "Can you put on some clothes?" she looks at me and scurries to get her clothes which were scattered around the room.

"Atleast they didn't have sex in my room..." I say to myself and sigh in relief. I go to the fridge and grab out a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and chug half of it down. I'm gonna need a therapist.

"Iz?" I perk up at the sound of my name and I turn around to see Ben, this time fully clothed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I hope your not-" i wave him off.

"I'm not mad."

"Your not?" he stared at me and disbelief and turned around and saw Angela scrummaging around for her underwear.

"I'm not. I'm more traumatized than mad but I knew this was gonna happen. I just didn't expect to see it let alone happen in my dorm room." I rubbed the back of my neck and Ben sighed in relief and gave me a hug and I stopped him just before he accomplished it. "I'm not mad but I'm not touching you for a while after seeing the show you and Angela just starred In" he backed away and Angela came behind him and wrapped her arms around him and he relaxed under her touch. Aww they made a cute pair.

"is she mad?" I heard Angela whisper to Ben and he shook his head and she looked at me questionably and I nodded my head in agreement. "oh thank god!" she praised and put her head in the crook of Ben's neck as he put his arms around her.

"Okay now that everyones clothed.." I eyed them up and down. "how did this happen?..." I trailed off.

"..." Ben opened his mouth.

"Spare the unwanted details." I stated while crossing my arm.

"Okay, Bella. So when you left, she woke up..."

Ben told me how they were goofing around all day but Angela wanted to get something off her chest so they talked about her boyfriend who dumped her the previous day and that's why she was in such a state and Ben was always there for her so she called him and you know how that ended up. So they got to talking and Ben finally admitted to having a crush on her and Ang admitted it too. This happened and that happened and we see how it ended up.

"finally! But did you HAVE to finalize your relationship on my couch?" I questioned.

"Heat of the moment." Angela stated firmly and Ben just shrugged.

"Okay...can't blame you though." I leaned on the counter.

"OH and the way..." Angela added. "thanks for covering by me, my parents called to see if Kishmya was taking care of me and see if I was alright and everything."

"your like my sister, Ang." I came close to her and gave her a hug. "I'll do anything for you..." I whispered in her ear.

"But she can have a hug?" Ben moaned and spooky the moment

"You just HAD to spoil the moment, didn't you?" I pet go off her and look to Ben with a playful smile on my face.

"Okay, okay...enough of this sappy shit. By the way Bryan is gonna have a field day when he hears this so Ben..." I pointed to him. "You have to tell him."

"Yeah, sure...wait! Won't he tell someone?" he acted nervous and me and Ang just chuckled.

"No, babe. He won't." she reassured him.

"Yeah, you can trust him." I add on. "Oh and by the way?" they both look to me. "Kishmya is at Angelo's so that means she's not gonna be here today and tomorrow seeing that it's Sunday. Ya'll gotta clean my couch and whatever you...uhmm... Messed on cause there ain't a fuck in hell I'm staying here with Angela's juices seeping in my couch." I look over to them and see Angela cringing. "So Ben I'm taking it on you to clean the 'lounge' tomorrow." I handed him the key to which he looked up and nodded. "Let me fetch a few things and then I'll take Angie home." I looked to her and she nodded and detached her self from Ben and got her stuff ready. "You need a ride?"

"Nah...Justin's around her somewhere. I'll get a ride with him."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks though..." he smiled at me.

"For what? It's just a rid-"

"No, not that. For not getting mad and going all 'I'mma kill you' when you found out. I know she's like your little sister and everything."

"Yeah...she is, but your my friend and you make her happy, happier than she ever was with that other dipshit, Chaz. But I'm warning you, break her heart and I will burn Capo Tao down." I pushed him playfully.

"Don't worry. I don't ever plan too..." he smiled back at me and I could see he meant every word.

After I dropped Ang at home, I made my way to my little house in Santa monica over looking the beach. Okay small lie about the house being small, but my patents wanted to buy me a mansion in the Hollywood hills to which I blantantly refused and this was their 'downgraded' option. I would've been fine in an apartment but I'm not complaining...

I thought as I stare at the calm quiet ocean. The moon reflected so beautifully off the water it made this scene feel like a dream. Sigh. I look around the balcony and find a chair. I sit down and find the blanket always stashed under the chair. I wrap the blanket tightly around me and start to watch the moonlight shine over the ocean...god this looks so beautiful.

***Ring ring***

I quickly search my pockets for my phone and one the last ring I finally find it and quickly pick up.

"Hey!" I say out of breath.

"Hi, honey."

"Daddy!" I squeal a bit. Yes, I know what you're probably thinking and YES I am a daddy's girl.

"How my favorite daughter?"

"More like 'How's my only child?'" I laugh at the end of my statement. "But to answer your question, I'm fine. I'm watching the ocean." I smile a bit.

"Your in the house? Something wrong with your dorm?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing happened, Dad!" my dad may be on the other side of the country but if something happens, his on the first thing flying. "Relax, Kishmya's at her boyfriend's this weekends and I didn't wanna be there, it's lonely."

"So instead your alone in a 15 000q foot beach house?"

"Dad, you know why I love this place."

"I know honey, but we miss you here in New York..."

"I'm visiting in a month..."

"it's too long..." he whined. "but okay I take what I get. I got to go, I have a meeting in Washington D.C in the morning."

"the perks of being the chef of police in the good ol' city of NYC." he chuckled.

"God, I miss you." he sighed sadly.

"Miss you too, Charlie. Be careful."

"Always am. Bye."

***click***

Well today was eventful, don't you think?


End file.
